One or more example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a system including one or more processors and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a multi-processor system including different types of processors and a method of operating the same.
In a mobile device according to the related art (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), etc.), an application processor (AP) and a connectivity processor (CP) are embodied as different chips and connected to each other through a chip-to-chip interface. The AP is a main chip of the mobile device which drives an operating system (OS) of the mobile device and various application programs. The CP connects the mobile device to an external device and may be also referred to as a communication chip.
Thus, in the related art, the CP and the AP operate separately as independent systems and exchange data with each other through the chip-to-chip interface.
Recently, a method in which an AP and a CP are combined together as one system-on-chip (SoC) has been introduced.